


The first Date

by Yourtreeflower



Series: Gaidinia Drabbles [2]
Category: Gaidinia
Genre: Closed species, F/M, First Date, Nyanarr, cute couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourtreeflower/pseuds/Yourtreeflower
Summary: Aster's version of the wonderful piece Elylbroong wrote. https://toyhou.se/~literature/71448.best-first-date about their first date
Relationships: AsterxKumo
Series: Gaidinia Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148822





	The first Date

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters belong to a closed species called "Nyanarr" created by Sasori/Aremisu on Deviantart. The characters Sebastian and Aster https://toyhou.se/8536726.aster-douglas-colden belong to me while Kumo belongs to Elylbroong.

It had been a good while since time passed by. Aster had always been that “cold icey” boy people thought. Especially when he was working. His stern ice cold with soft voice always gave mixed feelings for the customers when they ordered or got served. He was a good guy. Unbelievably sweet especially since he came together with the lovely air headed Kumo. Both have been dating for a couple of months and while work always had the time blocked for them to actually “date” and do more than what was possible, he still was the happiest guy. For him, Kumo was no “airhead” sure she had her moments where she got lost, forgot something or was stuck in a loop cycle. But that's because she had so much to say. Her body showed it, her emotions. She was what Aster admired … what he loved. And he was lucky… thankful even for getting a wonderful girlfriend like her. 

Stretching as the alarm went off, as early as ever 4 a.m as he tilted his head left and right, the cracking sound of his body as he loosened the shoulders. Arms up as he began to stretch and loosen that tired body. He had done a last shift a few hours ago to get the day off. Since he was allowed to work long at Ignacio´s Mix Café, he made sure to put in double effort so his boss would approve of his plan. Of course Ignacio knew the two were together and helping the two even if he didn't say a word.  
Aster scratched his ear, fluffing the fur up as he placed his checkered green blanket aside. Bare feet touching dark wood and carpet. Fluffing his tails like a cat as he stretched, got up and made some warm ups. His typical getting up.  
Well not today at least. He had plans. After stretching and making sure his body was warmed up, smiling a lil´as he went to the bathroom. His usual routine of showering, making sure his appearance and body was in top form.  
One might not know but Aster was very clear with what he does. Even as an Ice Nyanarr, his body liked the warmth. Now and then. Used to cold all his life, smiling a lil´ as he stepped out of the shower, a towel around his hips, the scars of the past visible with his hand to the mirror. Swiping away the steam as he saw his reflection. A short huff as ice puffed on, seeing as the body covered over a soft ice layer, prickling off and falling down. A shedding type he did to get rid of any annoying hair or thing he disliked on the body. And he wanted to look good for his beloved Dreamcloud.

His morning routine was almost done. After drying and brushing his hip long hair, making sure it was secured accurately and placing the band around his neck. (It was the last remains of his past and a memory) looking in the mirror, opening the side and taking out a small case with what seemed to be make up. The red colored palette upon the case showed his usual color. His icy grey eyes reflecting the mirror, one could see the soft scars tracing his face and neck. A sharp mind focused on making his marks. Upon the eyes, under and the dots. Aster made sure both sides were equally done. A short nod as he clapped his hands together, muttering something as he placed everything back.  
Taking his short black and tight trunks, putting them on under the towel as he continued to get changed. Leaving the bathroom, his tail fluffed up. Breakfast, a quick round would surely do. Making his sandwiches in the Apartment he had acquired long ago after coming to this city. 

It wasn't his first pic. The other he had sights on was inhabited by a Dark Nyanarr who clearly made sure that no “low fluff” would get in his way. The past had been weird and rough for Aster. Since his parents were rich, he inherited the money after all that had happened. Being fully alone in this big world. He saved the money alongside. Making sure to save it well. As much as he enjoyed dancing and entertaining, he did not want to return to his past just for “the sake of earning money”. Times have changed and Aster was focused to look forward.  
The apartment had what he wanted and needed. Top floor, a lovely overview on the city. Nearby the mountains, river and view of the ocean on the other side of his window. A three room apartment as this was the last one to get. He didn't care about the price back then. He wanted this apartment more than anything back then.  
Another passion he love´s nature and up high he could feel the wind and weather so clear.

Sitting at the balcony as he ate, seeing the birds fly by and going through his mind what was planned. He wanted to make sure all would go well.  
With his view on the side, he was even able to spot the other apartments way back. KNowing that was where his beloved airbeauty lived. “Kumo..” smiling soft

As the Ice boi got changed, he made sure to wear something that was fitting and as Ignacio said “Appropriate” He had his JeansJacket with 2 pins and patches he had gotten from Kumo as well as from those close to him. . A happy smiling cloud on one side and a small patchwork with a cloud and handwritten Kumo´s signature with a heart. He also had on the shoulder the patchwork of the band Kumo was in. His Jeansjacket was old and he placed memories on them. Making it his 3rd most important item. Underneath he had a dark blue and black shirt with a neon colored color splash (gotten from Cal at a celebration) and for any occasion as the water Nyanarr had told him. His arms had the bracelet from his past. Kumo´s “friendship” wristband was underneath. A gift given after Aster and Kumo had established friendship and his lovely cloud had been given after a week. It always made him smile up. A rare thing for this Ice boi. The other hand had a watch, Nya-N- Tech from finest (capable of reading time, making connections to his laptop as well as the one or two mini games in case one needed to wait.  
His jeans, in a dark blue and white, had a few scraps on them but otherwise looked as if clean on spot. His keychain, with a lovely lil figure he had gotten from Kumo after their first official together dangling aside the pocket.  
His shoes were a turquoise/teal and white Sneakers. The ones usually worn by the filthy rich teens. It was his first purchase in the city and other than those Tabi socks and shoes he needed other footwear. 

Before he would leave, Aster went to his counter, pulling out a small cloudbox. He had this done by a skilled Nyanarr. A gift he later planned on giving Kumo. Placing it deep in his Jeans Jacket on the inside. Breathing deeply in to keep himself calm and grabbing his backpack he had since ages with him. The phone in his right jeans jacket above and tissues on the other. He was ready 

The weather was perfect as if saying “yes” Aster walked the way to the bus, taking his long route since it was a lovely park from his Apartment and the bus station. Passing by some others with their gazes. It was pretty rare seeing an Ice nyanarr and being a tad nervous, his earfluffs tended to slightly freeze. He had earphones in, listening to his favourite song. It always calmed him down. His way was calmed down by the thoughts of his beloved Kumo. Knowing as a man, he must do his best. Loving her in every way was normal. Showing emotions a lil harder. 

As he waited at the bus station, headphones out and back into his backpack, his stare and expression remained cold. He was focusing on the task of getting it right and not to disappoint her.  
The moment he stepped into the bus, blue ears perked up slightly seeing her. His heart jumped from excitement, his cheeks gave a soft glisten. As fast as he could see her, suddenly the eager air Nyanarr was at the front of the bus, holding his hand. Softly touching him. Skin upon skin. Aster ´s heart jumped from happiness as his slight smile. Wanting to say something.  
But there it was.. of course.. many were still like this. Grumpy and bitter maybe, the busdriver leaned out of his comfy seat, seeing how close the two were.  
“of course you meddling No goods. A common Nyanarr and an uncommon… Tss. You kid´s… it ain't natural!! How about you low fluffs stick to your own kind and get the f… off my bus!!”

His gaze turned pale as he saw the ice forming in Aster´s eyes, his body cooling up as he stared the busdriver down. Being taller was one thing. Having ice powers and insulting the one he loved?? Ohh be prepared. He didn't care who it was. If anyone insulted Kumo, he would make them pay. He knew Kumo was strong and could defend herself but.. It was his nature.  
But.. a soft tag, a cheerful smile and a “come” looking up, got the attention fully away from his goal. Aster blinked up, looking at her and it was as if nothing had happened.  
How did she do it.. How could she just ignore those words of hate.. With such a soft smile and gaze. The Ice Nyanarr stepped out of the bus as it shut it´s doors and drove off as if in a hurry. Standing aside, hearing her.  
“Yes… four amazing hours with a strong cloud” saying as he was already lead by her. Walking down the streets and playing along “Well.. I believe you wanted to go to an arcade today, my lovely cloud, then lunch at the new Kitsune cafe, then the secret grand finale” he made sure to give a soft smile, while looking at her. Holding her hand, sending warm sparks in the usually ice cold body. It was a sensation of feeling this warmth, this love from her. The hand swinging and her giggle, got the Nyanarr to chuckle along. It was contagious and lovely. 

As both arrived at the old building that had been restored, showing the loud and exciting atmosphere. Aster's view went automatically to the sides. Seeing where the exit is and if anything would happen. It was an old habit he couldn't get off. The flashy colors, music and sounds from each game station and game got his ear´s flicked. Sounds that brought him back to the past. Part pleasant and part which he would rather forget. But.. This was different. This would change his mood, change the way he felt… Especially having her there. Softly gazing at her as a slight smirk came up. Kumo had found their first game.  
Going over to the first game. DDR. The dance dance revolution rhythm game was a favourite of Aster´s and--- a strong point. He had rhythm like no one knew.  
handing Kumo his Jacket, softly gazing in her eyes “Hold this please my cloud” saying as he made the first round. 

Thanks to his monk training and quick reflexes, acing the songs and giving a performance even. Having then Kumo get on and seeing her dance was graceful and fun. Chuckling softly even as she tried to use her wings to steer while landing. At one point catching her as she flopped back. the tall Nyanarr gazed on his air- Nyanarr beauty. both ended up chuckling. With the last round of both on each station and dancing vs each other to the same song.  
Kumo didn´t have a chance. But as Aster had won, taking her hand and pulling her gently close “You danced gracefully my love…” smiling as Kumo gave her sweet stare back. The eyes of the others were… mixed. As they moved on to the next games. 

A shooter game where one had the playguns, with cable to the big screen. Player one and two. As they started, it was clear who was the master in this. Aster could only fumble with the buttons, figuring out which ones did which even though Kumo had explained in her own way. Of course he understood her. Always. No matter how fast she talked he could always understand. but this game.. His fingers fumbled around and saw how skilled the Air Nyanarr was. Year´s of practice for sure. Seeing how amazing she got every enemy on the screen and saved Aster´s digitals character butt. Making it to the end of the game where still her name and old highscore was. He applauded her moves as the small crowd who wanted to play as well, got sucked into the action. “Yes! I did it!” she smiled wide. Aster watching her bouncing up and down excitedly, chuckling a lil. Now he was more determined to show what he could do.

By the end of the arcade Journey, each game has been played at least once, the highscores have been beaten and at least their names were on top, holding a large sum of tickets together. Aster noticed then the large devil smile on his beloved´s lips. She sent him outside and he wasn't allowed to look. Kumo would pick out something. He figured she had her sight on something so, nodding as he obeyed and stepped outside the warm area. leaning against the wall, his hands in his pocket as he watched some kids on their skateboards and roller skates. Getting an idea. Of course having his eyes close to the area, knowing where Kumo was. He didn't dare leave her. 

As she did step out, it was with a small brown bag she handed to him. Blinking up as he heard her say a gift. “many to come from me as well my dear Kumo” saying as he opened it. Blinking a lil confused, sniffing, and tail twitched as he was surely confused. Looking up to Kumo to ask as he felt warm lips upon his. The rush of adrenaline and warmth stroked through his body as if stroking his soul. The kiss was forceful, intense and lovingly. It was as if time itself was frozen. The kiss claiming upon him, upon the warm sky and his heart as he gently placed his arms around her waist as he felt the beloved Kumo placing her arms around his neck. he could feel her playing with his string.- Usually he would push anyone away or freeze those who dare touch it. Kumo was the only one he allowed to touch it. In that him. As they stopped kissing, gazing into her eyes as he felt something on the neck. A string necklace held a charm. A puffy kawaii cloud with light blue eyes. Blinking surprised as her hand took his before he could examine it closer. No question or such as he saw the excitement in her eyes. gripping her hand, a soft teinted smile crossed his lips as he nodded. 

Hearing her say that the Kitsune Café had fox foam lattes was delicious and got his lips to form a smirk. Of course no taste was better than Kumo´s lips. Aster followed Kumo, her grip tight as she paved a few roads and missed turns, softly smiling, nudging her hand “here..” saying gently as he took her hand warming and gentle, leading her to the Kitsune Café. He was good with the roads and knew them. And of course he made sure to check any ways to their locations from the planned scenes and points. As they arrived, warmth flushed over them as this cozy place was great for lounges. It wasn't as grand or inspiring as Ignacio´s but it had a loving charm, was quiet and especially. Both could talk without having to fear their boss was observing them. 

After ordering their drinks, Aster´s gaze was first on the cute latte art they had gotten. Both were formed like beautiful small orange Kitsune. Foxes as the café was known for. Each a special lil touch fitting for the one that had ordered. Aster´s had a small cream foam representing his “ice cold” looks while Kumo had some puffy foams around her fox, resembling clouds.  
The taste was delicious. Just as Kumo had said. Cinnamon, orange and that pressed coffee taste got Aster to sigh relieved up. He would rather prefer ice coffee but it was thanks to Kumo he started to enjoy these warm drinks more often. 

Placing his cup aside, gazing upon Kumo as both began to talk. It was outside of work, it was peaceful and both got to talk to each other like a real couple usually would. Aster had noticed her softly warming up on the scenery. The way she talked and how excited she got as Aster had mentioned the concert that was coming up, the tickets they had ordered and more to be planned out.  
“I.. have an idea for our next date..” smiling up gently, lifting his cup “It would suit for the upcoming Summer Event” the plans the two made, the connection they made was all amazing. Drink, couple and atmosphere. 

Time passed as both left the café, thanking the owner as they gazed up. It was slowly beginning to grow dark. Tapping his jacket, knowing it was his turn. Walking Kumo quickly to their next destination since they were past their time, couldn't help since the company was so relaxing. Aster had noticed how Kumo muted her phone, knowing her Assistant and friend Sebastian would ring and worry. 

As they arrived at a beautiful park, Aster´s favourite place among many, stopping in front of a fountain filled with cherubs and statues representing the deities and the animals playing near them. Standing there, taking her hand “Kumo.. my love..” saying as he pulled out his gift handing it to him “A gift my Cloud. May this be the first of many” smiling gently and warm towards her. Revealing to be a light blue choker cloud locket. The cloud lock had one delicate snowflake falling from it which Kumo observed closely, “It’s us my cloud” Aster said, a small smile forming as he spoke.He watched as Kumo took it, showing the first temporary day Kumo had been at the café. The picture with them both was playful indeed. Aster had his usually icy stare while Kumo was smiling big giving her signature metal devil horns hand signal.It was a funny scene and back then Aster didn't mind her being this close. 

Quickly was the choker placed around her neck and a tackle hug on the iceboi. What followed was a long kiss in the light of the fountain, the animals and a moment not to be forgotten.  
Shortly both gazed into each other's eyes before Aster took Kumo´s hand and led her to the bus stop. It wasn´t hard to see both had their unique blushing smile. A rare sight for Aster and a lovingly one from kumo herself. Watching her in the bus, waving as it drew off.  
Still watching the bus as it drove off until not more in sight. His hand stroked over the kawaii cloud around his neck 

“Kumo.. my love” 

smiling a lil as he looked up. Truly an amazing date and one of many to follow.


End file.
